I can't help my stupid hope, its always with me
by SatinChic
Summary: Juliet fic. Set after "Follow the Leader". Warning - Character death. Juliet finally accepts what was always meant to happen.


**A/N: Hey everyone. I just want to say I really don't want this to actually happen, but I just had to write it anyway. Title comes from the brilliant song Embers by Just Jack. Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: LOST and it's characters belong to Darlton, not me. Which is probably a good thing in the long run.**

There came a time when Juliet simply accepted she would die on the island.

After two years trapped and imprisoned by Ben, she knew she'd never get home again, she'd never breathe in the Miami air she loved so much. No, she'd be stuck here for the rest of her so-called life with Ben, and then she would die with Ben. But then the plane had crashed and everything had changed. She had hope. Her stupid, useless hope which chased her and insisted on being noticed. So she had. She had hoped she would get away finally, Jack would save her. Fix her like he did everyone else. But he left and the hope which she had clung to so desperately vanished as well. Then there was James. It took three long years for her to give into the hope that time. But she was there. She would keep the past the same but change her future. Well, that's what she told herself as her, James and Kate set out into the jungle to stop Jack. It looked like he was back trying to fix things, yet he would still end up breaking her.

She was here on her own, inside the hostile region of the island, right by the pool which James and Kate had just dived into. Some-one had to stand guard and make sure no-one went after them. She had to make sure no-one could prevent them from stopping Jack. Juliet closed her eyes as she imagined what would happen if Jack managed to do it. Re-write the future. She would still be on the island. She would never leave. She would die here.

Juliet froze as she heard the trees rustling behind her.

"Don't move" a voice warned.

Juliet turned slowly, only to see a young hostile, mustn't have been more than seventeen, standing before her with his gun raised. She turned her own gun still in hand, and looked at him.

"Drop the weapon".

Juliet didn't move. She knew how this worked. The hostiles wouldn't do anything until the victim told them something. Perhaps they'd hurt them, but nothing else. Juliet stood more of a chance if she stayed armed.

"I SAID DROP IT!" the boy screamed, the gun shaking slightly.

Juliet's eyes widened. She realised that perhaps he wasn't as experienced as the rest of the others. She moved the hand that held her gun slightly, and a shot echoed out.

Then she fell to the floor. This can't be happening she thought. No, No, No. I can't die. This can't happen. She heard the boy turn and run away into the trees and gasped as the pain hit her. Wave after wave of sharp agony hit her from her chest, and she managed to look down and see scarlet mapped across her chest. Her breath quickened and she shut her eyes. This couldn't happen. This WOULDN'T happen. But it was and she felt her body get weaker. She kept clutching at her instincts, but tears leaked out of her eyes as she realised her hope was fading away again.

Her eyes shot open as the trees rustled again, but this time with lighter foot-steps this time. She looked up as an even younger boy approached her. Her vision was foggy, but he came into focus as he got closer, his brown hair glistening in the sun and the light reflecting of his glasses almost blinding her. Ben. Juliet would have laughed if she hadn't been in so much pain.

"Mrs LaFleur?!" Ben's eyes were wide as he looked down at her in shock, and sank to his knees beside her head.

"Mrs LaFleur, you'll be okay, don't w-worry. I-I'll help you. I'll save you. Don't die!"

Juliet smiled slightly at his voice. The irony was simply too much to bear. She felt herself let go of the last of her life, the last shreds of hope. And Juliet died, as she was always going to, on the island, with Ben.

**Please read and review!**


End file.
